


Beautiful, yet Tragic

by ucanfiteme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucanfiteme/pseuds/ucanfiteme
Summary: Cat's Eye is desperate. She's running away from a force she might never know how to escape, but she can't get the reason why off of her mind. She's worried it'll devour her from the inside if she stops for too long, but for some reason, she just can't get past how amazing these new people are.





	Beautiful, yet Tragic

Cat’s Eye paced around her ship, groaning in frustration and running her hands through her hair, “What did you do?!” She slapped her hands to her face, shutting her eyes tightly.

“You’re supposed to be a soldier! A fighter! Now look at you, you  _ fled  _ just because you didn’t like how things were going?! You’re supposed to be strong, and smart, and strategic-- **but just look at yourself** !” She sat down in her chair with a huff, focusing on the flight. She realized something, though.

She had no idea how to fly these ships.

“Of course. You can’t even steal a ship like yours. You’re so good at this it’s overwhelming.” She rested her chin on her hand, eyes running over the control panel, trying to deduce some useful piece of information. She failed spectacularly.

“Guess luck’s gonna have to carry you through this one,” she sighed, focusing on what was outside of her ship. 

A bright blue, green and white planet clashing with the black background of space, stars nearly invisible specks behind her destination. It was beautiful, by every meaning of the word. She was glad she had the opportunity to stop and notice it. 

While she was fawning over the gorgeous scene, however, something scratched at the back of her mind. Something important, something too big to ignore despite the looming presence of the Earth.

It was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and it was coming too fast. Something had gone wrong, something had gone terribly wrong, and the most terrifying part of it was that she didn’t know what to do. As a soldier, she was meant to know what to do at all times, to be able to stabilize a situation and neutralize threats, no matter what or who they were. Not knowing what to do was a nightmare. Not being able to take action was her greatest fear. 

All she could do was hope that it wouldn’t hurt too badly as she hit the Earth’s surface.


End file.
